dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinx
Jinx is a character from the Teen Titans ''series. She is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a former top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the former leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is also the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Jinx is currently part of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. '''Appearance' Jinx has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, Argent, and Kyd Wyykyd. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black long-sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut jagged about halfway down her thigh. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it. Personality At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed," we see a more determined, outspoken, and more sane Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this episode she got frustrated and emotional. Kid Flash helped Jinx show her real personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E.; in the series, a number of super teens including Kid Flash, Cyborg and See-More Kid Kold— are revealed to have (or had) a crush on her. Abilities Probability Manipulation: Jinx has the ability of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck or - in Jinx's case - bad luck. Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Jinx's powers portray a manipulation of probability, or more specifically, the ability to "jinx" her enemies, hence her name. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble. In early episodes it was thought that her powers were magical in nature; however, in later episodes, she's seen exhibiting her powers as a free flow output through her brain, common for most psionics. When she wants her enemies to be "jinxed," she mostly uses her energy waves to disrupt solid structures in her surroundings, though other effects are also possible, such as tidal waves. Her bad-luck energy can also serve a direct offensive role as concussive blasts. As shown in the Teen Titans Go! issue #1, her powers cannot bypass Raven's dark-energy shields. Abilities Master Acrobat: Jinx is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts, and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease. Hand to Hand Combat: She also excels at hand to hand combat. She is not as experienced as the other Titans but she was able to hold her own against Raven. Most of it was probably learned at H.I.V.E. Academy. Trivia * The shape of Jinx's hair looks similar to a horseshoe, which has a superstitious relation to luck. Oddly, while Jinx's powers revolve around bad luck, her hair is pointed upwards, and an upward-pointed horseshoe is a symbol of good luck, and Vela, Jino's twin sister from Jet Force Gemini. * Another thing about her hairstyle is that it partially resembles that of another well known villainess from another game not related to DC or Marvel: namely Ultimecia from the Final Fantasy series (developed by Square Enix). * Jinx does not appear to have eyebrows, and is the only supporting character who doesn't have them. * Her design in the show greatly differs from that in the comics. In the comics, she is an Indian sorceress who wore golden jewelery and wore mostly white and had dark skin, along with no hair. She also had elemental magic instead of bad luck-themed abilities. * Jinx's probability manipulating powers are very similar to the Marvel comics character Scarlet Witch. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Teen Titans Category:Former Villains Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Status